


[podfic] Reduce, Reuse, Recycle

by blackkat, stillirise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito snatches up the abandoned bottle, jogs three steps, and hurls it with all the force he can manage at the back of the white-haired litterer’s head, snarling, “Hey, asshole! It’s called recycling!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Reduce, Reuse, Recycle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reduce, Reuse, Recycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887254) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



This was my second attempt at creating a podfic. Yes, it is downloadable this time. There is some background noise and mispronunciations, but I hope everyone still likes it. Also, I want to say one more thing. Thank you, blackkat, for letting me create a podfic of your story. I really enjoyed it. :)

http://vocaroo.com/i/s0LsSPWHjgo1  
http://vocaroo.com/i/s0NPuzgZjonr  
http://vocaroo.com/i/s0oWx5tMisEb


End file.
